Clear as Crystal
by captainswanouat
Summary: Charming confronts Killian about his blossoming relationship with Emma.


They had been in Neverland three months. Three months of searching, hopelessly at times, for Henry. Three months of hoping and longing, of feeling every emotion known to man. Happiness, anger (and lots of it), sadness, and to Killian's surprise, even lust. For Emma.

Three months of searching. And two months of falling; for her.

It shouldn't have surprised him; the tension has always been there. But that's all he ever thought it would be; unresolved tension that hung in the air. But about a month in something changed; hell, everything changed. Emma came to his cabin, tears blanketing her cheeks, her worries about Henry spilling from her lips, and his instincts took over though his brain was telling him not to. He cradled her fragile body against his, rubbing her back and allowing her to get out all those fears she had. And when she was done their lips hesitantly found one another's. Everything after that happened in flashes; one moment he was sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip and the next he was hovering above her as their clothes were being divested around the room.

She mumbled how it was the only time it would happen. A release they both were searching for and nothing more. But he knew deep down it was so much more than that, because he couldn't shake how perfectly her body shaped against his as he slowly made love to her that night. And, to his pleasant surprise, he was right. It happened again, and again, and soon became a near nightly rendezvous. His whispers of sweet nothing's poured from his lips every time, hoping she understood that he meant every word. He was falling; and fast.

A month later and they were tentatively showing their emotions for each other without the cover of darkness to hide them. Emma would reach for his hand and link their fingers together as they walked, and he would reassuringly rub her back when things got tough. And each time he could feel the burning gaze from Charming - _or David as everyone called him_ - set directly on him. Although he didn't want there to be any confrontation, he began to stop caring what the others thought of their not-so-secret affair.

The day they found Henry was the first time Emma allowed herself to kiss him in front of her family. And the shocked look from her parents so faded when they saw the smile Emma gave Killian; at least for Snow it did. Charming kept a hardened gaze in the pirate's direction, and Killian couldn't fight the nervous feeling in his stomach. Angering the prince was, surprisingly, the last thing he wanted to do.

And now here they found themselves; back on the Jolly Roger and headed for Storybrooke. Henry was sound asleep in his quarters and Killian had stumbled upon Emma looking out at the dark abyss of the sea surrounding the island.

"Glad you got your lad back today," he said to her, pulling her from her trance.

"Me too. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have. I can't thank you enough Killian." Emma gestured him over and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him close to her. "Just... just thank you."

Killian let his hand fall against the small of her back, fingers tracing invisible circles. "You're welcome lass."

Emma smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling in the moonlight, and he felt his breath hitch at how beautiful she looked. His lips curled into a smile when she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek before curling herself against his chest. The moment felt so... perfect.

"Gods Emma, I... I lo-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump apart in surprise, and Killian's eyes widened when he saw Charming standing a few steps back on the deck. "Dad," Emma said hesitantly, glancing back at Killian once more before turning her attention back to her father.

"It's late, you two should be sleeping," charming said sternly, keeping his narrowed gaze focused on Killian.

Emma's cheeks flushed bright red like a nervous teenager just busted trying to sneak out by her parents, causing Killian to hold back a laugh. She rubbed her arms and gave Killian a small smile before stepping towards her cabin. "We know," she said quietly while extending her hand to Killian. "We'll go now."

Charming put his hand out, palm out, halting them from making it further. "You go, Emma. I need to have a chat with the captain."

Killian felt his whole body tense at the request. He had a feeling it wasn't a request as such, but a demand. Emma let Killian's hand go, giving him a hopeful smile, before continuing to walk to her cabin. "It'll be fine," she assured him before nodding towards her father. "Please don't kill him."

"I can't make any promises," Charming responded, making Killian's eyes nearly bulge from his head. Emma laughed, a hint of nervousness in the tone, before leaving him alone on the deck with her father. "So, it looks like we need to have a bit of a talk."

"Aye, that's what you said." Killian crossed his arms, eyeing Charming nervously. "Why exactly do we need to discuss?"

"You know damn well what we need to talk about."

Killian casted his gaze downward. He knew. Of course he did. He saw all the looks of disapproval from Charming when he and Emma were together. But it wasn't entirely something he wished to discuss with the prince. "Listen, mate-"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Killian bit the inside of his lip. He knew it was coming, and he knew there was no way out of it. "I'm not sure what you mean, exactly."

"What are your intentions with her? Why are the two of you suddenly so... so close." Charming visibly shuddered, making Killian hold back a roll of his eyes.

"I assure you, _highness_, I haven't any ill intentions with Emma. She and I just recently realized we both were harboring similar... feelings. And, as you've said, gotten closer because of it."

"Do you love her?"

If that wasn't a loaded question, Killian wasn't sure what was. He swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly mate? I don't really know… I think I might. Or I at least could, yes. It's too early to say for sure, but if things continue in the way they are then yes, I could and will fall in love with your daughter."

Charming stayed silent, almost as if that wasn't the answer he was expecting. He then nodded once, processing the information, searching for what to say next. "Are you two happy?"

"Well, I can't entirely speak for Emma but I know that I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Charming eyed him carefully and Killian held his gaze, trying to stay as confident as he could. "Well, if my daughter is happy I guess there isn't anything I can do. But you know that if you do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you."

"Aye, that I know. But you've nothing to be concerned about. Your daughter is in good hands, although I'm sure you don't see that as so yet. I know I've got quite a messy past, but I'm trying to keep what's past, past. I'm focusing on now, and for me, now is Emma. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Is she why you came back? Before we left?" Charming asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aye, the main reason, yes." The silence lingered again, and Killian cleared his throat. "I'm not going to hurt her. I can promise you that."

Charming's tight lipped smile began to relax against his face and he leisurely let his arms fall to his sides. "Alright, I believe you. I was just worried about Emma. She's been hurt a lot in this world and I don't want to see it happen again."

"You've nothing to be worried about," Killian assured. He held out his old hand to the prince, a nervous smile toying on his lips. "Mates?"

Charming eyed his hand, taking a short step backward, before returning his gaze to Killian's. A confused stare fell over his face before he hesitantly reached for the pirate's hand. "Mates. For now," Charming said with a warning sound in his voice. He pulled his hand back, giving him a tight lipped smile. Killian nodded, tensing from the awkward silence, before turning on his heels and heading for the door to his cabin. "And Hook?"

Killian turned his gaze back to the prince, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the mischievous glint clouding the man's eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. "Aye?"

It took all but a second or two before Charming's fist was in contact with Killian's jaw, sending him staggering backwards. Killian let out a quiet pained groan before bringing his hand up to gently touch the spot that was burning on the side of his face. He narrowed his gaze, wanting to do the same to the man smirking proudly before it, but he held himself back. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Killian asked through clenched teeth.

"For old time's sake. Figured if you're going to be in a relationship with my daughter, she won't want me doing that all the time. And don't give me a reason to do it again. Clear?"

"Clear as crystal," Killian responded, moving his jaw slightly to get back the feeling in it. "You should feel lucky that I care too much about Emma to retaliate."

"I know," Charming responded with a smirk, before making his way to his quarters. He stopped as stood next to Killian, bringing his hand up and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Take care of her, okay?"

Killian nodded surely, letting his gaze fall to the deck. "Aye, that I will."

The knowing silence soon filled the air and the two men parted paths, leaving Killian standing alone on the deck of his ship. He glanced around, taking a calming breath, before wandering over to the railing and slinging his arms over it. He shook his head at the events that had just occurred, managing to find a slight sense of humor in the situation.

Three months. Three months were all it took for Killian Jones to fall in love with Emma Swan. And with the reassurance from Charming, he smiled to himself. Maybe the stars would align this time. Just maybe.


End file.
